The present invention relates to a drilling machine for boards, particularly of printed circuits, comprising at least one drilling head, a board carrying table, and displacing means for relatively displacing said table and said head along two coordinate axes.
Several drilling machines of the above said type are known. In them the table is normally mounted on a pair of slides, whereas the drilling head or the heads are mounted on the machine frame in a fixed position. These drilling machines, at each cycle are able to drill a package of a few boards predisposed between two dummy boards and mutually secured through reference pins for loading them in a predetermined position on the table. The boards are provided each one for a single printed circuit, whereby in case of a multiple drilling machine, each head can drill a corresponding package of boards to be individually mounted on the table.
In the known drilling machines the package loading and unloading operation is normally long and difficult in the structure with stationary heads, where the space is limited by the heads and the table, whereby the drilling is costly.